Conflicting Desires
by chibi-zoe
Summary: Yumichika has planned a romantic evening, Ikkaku has planned to fight the evening away...


TITLE: Conflicting desires  
SERIES: Bleach  
RATING: PG  
CHAPTERS/ONE SHOT: One-Shot  
GENRE: Fluff  
WORD COUNT: 673  
PAIRING/S: Yumichika x Ikkaku  
SUMMARY: Yumichika planned a romantic evening at home, Ikkaku planned to fight

* * *

Yumichika sighed in resignation as he spied his lover strutting down the street towards the house they were currently living in. Ikkaku was covered in blood, sweat and dirt - he was absolutely filthy, his eyes however showed how exhausted he really was. Never mind the candle-lit dinner that Yumichika had been planning, followed by some gentle love-making in the bed that he had already strewn with beautiful red rose-petals. His lovers' health came before anything else; although sometimes Yumichika wished that his lover would be more considerate.

Ikkaku struggled to keep the victory swagger in his step, he had only just barely won his fight, it was a clear sign that he needed to train more. His heart lightened when the house that he shared with Yumichika came into view. Those soft, warm hands could soothe him better than anything else that he'd ever come across. He grinned in anticipation as he saw his beautiful lover open the front door and step outside, waiting for him. He stumbled to a halt and raised his hand to caress Yumichika's cheek, frowning as he left a smear of dirt and blood.

Yumichika deliberately didn't flinch when Ikkaku smeared filth across his face, even though he dearly wanted to. How could the man degrade him like this? Didn't he spend hours on his appearance to make sure that he looked beautiful? Swallowing down the angry words, he murmured polite greetings and took the dirty hand in both of his own and drew the weary fighter inside, away from prying eyes. Once the door was closed, Yumichika tugged his lover to the bathroom and then reached up and began to strip the dirty rags from the battered body in front of him.

Ikkaku felt guilty as he stepped into their house, the floor felt freshly scrubbed beneath his grubby feet, and he could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Yumichika had obviously had plans for a romantic evening and Ikkaku had just ruined it. He slumped dejectedly as his lover stripped off his torn and bloodied yukata, dropping it to the floor with a damp splat. Without the cloth there to sop it up, blood started to trickle down his body and he could feel Yumichika's eyes following it accusingly.

Yumichika watched the blood leak from Ikkaku like water from a sieve. Grumpily he reached in and turned the shower on, considerately waiting until the water was warm before pushing the other man under the spray. Frowning at the way the fighter swayed in exhaustion, Yumichika stripped off his own yukata and carefully tucked his hair under his shower cap, before stepping into the spray to begin washing the other man clean. Outwardly he berated the other man for damaging himself in such a manner but inwardly he was delighting in the feel of muscled flesh under his hands.

Ikkaku leant into the gentle hands running over his bleeding body. He could stay here forever. All too soon however, the warm spray was gone and he was being carefully dried off. He flinched when he saw the bloody streaks on the soft towel. He allowed himself to be prodded and manoeuvred until Yumichika had tended to all of his wounds and snugly wrapped him in bandages. Struggling to stay standing, he insisted that they eat the meal that Yumichika had made at the table that he had set so carefully, but his lover refused, saying that he needed to rest.

Yumichika carefully brushed the rose petals off the bed and tucked Ikkaku into it, brushing a soft kiss against his forehead. Then he returned to the kitchen to rescue his dinner – they could eat it tomorrow night. He blew out the candles and, deciding that he could clean up in the morning, returned to the bedroom. Sighing softly, he slid into the bed being careful not to bump his injured lover. He supposed that without Ikkaku and his magnetic attraction to filth then he wouldn't be able to appreciate beauty in quiet the same way.


End file.
